Oh My Gosh
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Ichigo has been with his partner Rukia for three years... Now he realize the truth and gain a crush


"I know you are in there." Ichigo screamed, banging the door. "How dare you lie to me? You lied about you being a boy and you give me a fake name. You lied of having a girlfriend name Chappy because you are her. I don't know why I am being partnered up with someone that doesn't trust me. Hey, come out from there…" _I can't believe it_

"_Rukia…" I screamed, racing towards his room. I knocked on the door and door slowly opened. He was reading a book on his bed. "IS IT TRUE?"_

"_What is?" Rukia said. He was still into his book. He was wearing a black T-shit with a picture of a bunny skull and baggy jeans. _

"_You brought home a girl last night." I snapped. "And you didn't tell me."_

"_What girl?" He asked._

"_Don't lie to me midget. I walked in your room this morning and found a black head girl on your bed. She was practically naked. I went to wash up because I thought I was dreaming and when I walked back in she was gone." I snapped. "You were doing something while I was sleeping."_

"_You were in my room." Rukia said. "That is not right you know…" _

"_Don't judge me…" I said. "You brought a girl over without my permission."_

"_I pay most of the rent so I don't need your permission." Rukia replied calmly._

"_Still… I am your partner…" I snapped. "You are supposed to tell me everything."_

"_Fine, the girl you saw this morning was my…my girlfriend Chappy." He replied, turning his gaze towards me. His violet was glued to me as the other eye was covered by his bang. "She just came down and I wanted to greet her. I was going to tell you but you were dead asleep." _

"_You have a girlfriend." I said. "You…"_

"_What?" Rukia said, staring at me. He raised a brow as he stared at me. "You think I can't get a girl."_

"_You have a bunch of fan girls and you weren't interested in any of them." I said. "Now you have a girl…"_

"_She is a childhood friend." Rukia said, turning back to his book. "She moved to the states and I haven't seen her for a long time now."_

"_So can I meet her?" I asked. He turned back to me and gave me a dumfounded look. "What? I can't meet her. Afraid that I might take your girl…"_

"_You can… I was about to pick her up." Rukia said, closing his book. He walked towards me. "You stay here… If you want to meet her, you have to tidy up the place."_

"_That's not fair." I snapped. _

"_Well, if you don't want to then I will take her to a restaurant." Rukia replied, walking towards the front door. "So what is it going to be?"_

"_Fine…" I pouted, crossing my arms. "I will clean up…"_

"_Thanks Ichigo…" He said, walking out that door. A few hours as past and I already cleaned up the whole apartment. The only place that I didn't clean is Rukia's room. His room was already clean and it was filled with books and weird bunny stuffed animals. He's was always neat. Weird… "Ichigo…"_

"_Rukia, you're home…" I said. He was still standing at the door. _

"_I want you to meet Chappy…" Rukia said. A petite girl with long vivid black hair that reaches to her feet walked in the room. She had violet eyes that shimmered beautifully. She was wearing a pink dress that reached to her upper knee. "Chappy, this is my weapon Ichigo…"_

"_It is nice to meet you Ichigo." Chappy said, smiling. She had white teeth just like Rukia. I just froze. This girl was so beautiful and so not mines. She was hugging Rukia's arm. "Ichigo…"_

"_I'm sorry… It is nice to meet you too." I said, smiling back. A few weeks as passed and Chappy was still with Rukia. I was jealous of Rukia for having a hot girl. She is also smart, funny, determined, and also loving. Rukia was just the opposite. He was silent, mysterious, smart, and emotionless. How can these two even live with each other? One day, Rukia went to the store so me and Chappy was at the apartment. "Chappy…"_

"_Yes Ichigo…" Chappy replied. _

"_How did you and Rukia meet?" I asked, staring at her. She was smiling at me. _

"_I was nine and I was being attacked by girls. They were afraid of me because of my eyes and sharp teeth." Chappy explained. "They were throwing rocks towards me and I didn't know what to do. Then a boy came along and shielded me. It was Rukia. I fell in love with him ever since that day, the day he saved me."_

"_Wow…" I said. I never thought that midget was heroic. I never thought he even like girls. We have been partners for three years and he has never showed any interest to any girl. "He's sound like a hero…"_

"_He is my hero…" Chappy said, giggling. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I know it's wrong to fall in love with your partner's girlfriend but I couldn't help myself. She was too perfect. She stopped and gave me a concern look. "Ichigo it's there is something bothering you. Are you okay?"_

"_Not really… You see I made a deal with a bunch on jerks that I play basketball with them for 500 bucks but I don't have a partner." I explained. "The game is at three and still I don't have a partner." _

"_How about Rukia, he might help you?" Chappy suggested. I let out a sigh. _

"_He doesn't play sports. All he does is read and read." I said. "Anyway, why would he help me?"_

"_Because he is your partner… And also his friend…" Chappy said, smiling. God, I love her damn smile. "You will be surprise how much he talks about you when I am with him." She let out a small giggle. "He is so happy that he has a friend like you but he has a weird way of showing it."_

"_Wait, Rukia talks about me…" I said, looking shocked. _

"_Yes, he seems emotionless but he does care about his friends." Chappy said. Then the door opened, she turned and found Rukia. Again, his nose was stuck in a book. "Rukia, you're home…" She raced towards him and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek. Rukia just kept his eyes on the book. _

"_Chappy, I only left half an hour ago." Rukia said. Chappy just smiled. _

"_I know… I can't miss you." Chappy teased. Rukia let out a small grin. "Ah… Do I see a smile?" She squeezed his cheek. "My honey is smiling." He didn't say a word or blush. He just took her adoring demeanor like he always does. She then caught the title of his book. "Basketball…"_

"_I found it in the library… I thought it might be interesting for Ichigo but I ended up reading it." Rukia said, turning his gaze to her. "Is there something wrong?" _

"_Rukia, Ichigo needs a partner for a basketball game. Can you please be his partner?" Chappy pleaded, hugging him again. "Please, I want this…" Rukia closed his book and ran his fingers through her red hair. "Please Rukia…"_

"_Chappy, I am sure that he is just reading the history of Basketball not how to play." I said. "He doesn't need…"_

"_Do you need help?" Rukia interrupted, staring at me. _

"_Yeah but…"_

"_Then I will help you." Rukia replied. Chappy was overjoyed. I don't know what just happened. Is this a way to showoff to his girlfriend? No, Rukia always helps me and this situation doesn't make any different. We went to the court and Rukia was still into his damn book. _

"_Can you put that book away?" I snapped. _

"_Darling, he is right… You should put the book down." Chappy said, giggling. Rukia kept silent as they walked to the court. Then two men blocked us. _

"_I thought you wouldn't show up Carrot Top…" A man teased. I wanted to kick his ass. I was about to give him a right hook until Rukia stopped me. "So this is your partner… You picked a midget…" _

"_At least he didn't pick an asshole for a partner." Rukia replied calmly, still reading his book. I wanted to laugh. Rukia will just ignore harsh words but this was new. _

"_Why you…" _

"_Touch him… I will end you…" I said. Then the man stared at Chappy. _

"_What a pretty girl… Tell you what; if I win I go on a date with her…" The man said. "She is very cute."_

"_She is not a bargaining chip." Rukia replied. "If you even touch her, I will end your life." This was the first time I ever heard Rukia said something emotional. "So try me…" He gave the men evil glares. _

"_Rukia…" Chappy said, blushing. She hugged his arm tight. "I love you."_

"_Let's just get his over with. Remember, this is street ball. There are no rules." The man said. He walked to the other side of the court with the ball. "Let's see what you got."_

"_Rukia, are you sure you can play?" I asked. He was still reading his damn book. _

"_I got your back." Rukia replied. He put his basketball book away and pulled out another book. "Since there are no rules, there is no point on reading." The game started and I stole the ball from them. Rukia merely walked towards the net like nothing is happening. "Wow, Zetta loves Kitaru…" Rukia was so into his book. _

"_RUKIA, HEADS UP…" I screamed, throwing the ball towards him. He caught it with his eyes still glued to the book. He was half way there to the net. He paused and threw the ball with one hand. Amazingly, it was a score. He didn't even bother looking where he was aiming at. "Wow…" _

"_GO RUKIA…" Chappy cheered, sitting on a bench. "GO ICHIGO…" _

"_How did he?" The man said. "He is so damn short." We had the ball and Ash had the ball. He was dribbling with his eyes still glued on his book. "Midget, it's over…" Rukia threw the ball on his face and it bounced back towards him. Rukia walked passed him and threw it to me. I shoot it to the hoop. "Damn you midget…"_

"_Two more shoots to go…" I said. "Rukia, you are pretty good."_

"_Not really…" Rukia said, turning his gaze to me. "It is what I learned in that book." Then all of the sudden, the ball hit Rukia on the face. He dropped his book and his nose was bleeding. His headband flew to the ground and his black hair covered his both his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry but the ball slipped." The man said, laughing._

"_RUKIA…" Chappy screamed, running towards him. "Honey, are you okay?" She touched his face and blood dripped on her hand. "You are bleeding." _

"_Rukia, are you okay?" I said, racing towards his side. He kept silent. "Rukia…" _

"_Ichigo, let me take them down for you…" Rukia said. _

"_But…" _

"_There are no rules so one against two will be suitable for this game." Rukia said, picking up his book. He turned to the man. "Let's have some fun…" _

"_Oh no…" Chappy said. _

"_What is it?" I said, staring at her. _

"_Remember that I told you that Rukia seems emotionless." Chappy said. I nodded. "Well, when Rukia is angry he goes mad like a demon." Rukia grabbed the ball with his free hand. "You are about to witness Rukia's other side."_

"_Other side…" I said, staring at him. _

"_Come on midget… Let's see what you got." The man said. Rukia dashed behind him and threw the ball towards him. The man collapsed to the ground. Rukia laughed. It bounced back and Rukia dribbled the ball to the opponent's partner. Rukia jumped on his face and dunks the ball. _

"_One more shot to go…" Rukia said, grinning. _

"_Wow, he sure can play." I said. "However, he has a scary grin on his face."_

"_He is so adorable…" Chappy said with awe. I really don't see what Chappy sees in Rukia. There was still blood on Rukia face. He licked the blood on his lips. "GO RUKIA…" The man raced towards him until Rukia stole the ball and raced towards the ring but the enemies' partner was blocking his way. Rukia shoot the ball but it looks like it would not hit the ring so he threw his book and hit the ball, allowing it to go through the net. "YOU DID IT…" _

"_Wow…" I said. That is all I could say. He was so cool. Chappy raced towards him and hugged him. After that event, he and I went on a mission and something strange happened. Chappy suddenly disappeared and Rukia didn't show any concern. "Rukia, are you worried about Chappy?"_

"_No…" Rukia said, walking on the streets. "Let's just focus on the mission." _

"_How can you say that?" I snapped. "She is your lover."_

"_Just drop it Ichigo…" Rukia said. I grabbed his hand. _

"_You are such a damn jerk. That girl loves you more than anything and you are just going to treat her like dirt." I snapped, glaring at him. "I saw something good in you and now I take it all back." Rukia knocked my hand away. _

"_Just drop it…" He repeated. "I am not in the mood." His hand was shaking. "I can't control it Ichigo… It is best for me to stay away from her." _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. He gritted his teeth and his eyes were glowing. _

"_I can't say…" Rukia said, looking away. Then a hollow jumped towards me. The beast swung his blade towards me. "ICHIGO…" He pushed me away and took the hit. _

"_RUKIA…" I screamed, watching my partner being slashed. He fell back but his sweater was tore. "RUKIA, are you okay?"_

"_Ichigo just keep away…" Rukia ordered, forcing himself up. He walked towards the Hollow and summoned a white blade. He sliced it and the hollow's corpse was frozen in freezing ice. "Let's go home now." _

"_Rukia, are you okay?" I said, watching him leave. "Rukia…"_

"_I'm fine…" Rukia said. "Can we go home now?" Then I grabbed his shoulder and made him face me but there was something unexpected. Rukia had female curves and breast. I collapsed to the ground with my nose bleeding. "Oh no…"_

"_What are you?" I screamed._

"_I am a girl…" She told me everything… Being a guy and also being Chappy. I was shocked. For the first time, I saw something that I never thought I would never see. I saw Rukia running away. _

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RUKIA OR SHOULD I SAY CHAPPY…" Ichigo screamed. The door opened half way and Rukia was there, staring at him. She was wearing a gray sweater with a black and violet striped shirt inside. She was also wearing a headband that pinned her hair up and made it short. So basically, she looked like a boy. "Come out so we can talk…"

"Resign of being my partner." Rukia said. "I am not good for you." She then slammed the down in front of him.

"RUKIA, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW…" Ichigo screamed. "I am not resigning because you…" She was leaning on the door, listening to him. "You were the only person that thought I was a strong."

"Go away Ichigo…" Rukia said. "You don't want me… If you knew what I really am, you will regret being my partner." He blasted the door down. Doing so, he cut Rukia's headband and her long black hair hit the floor. He walked in and grabbed her by the collar. "I said go away…" Her hands were in blue flames but she couldn't hurt him. _I can't… I can't take this any longer… Why doesn't he give up on me? _Her hands went to normal. "Ichigo, please leave me."

"I don't care what you are… I am never going to leave you. You are still my partner, my friend." Ichigo said, glaring at her. Her eyes were filled with astonishment. _Damn… I have been living with a hot chick for three years… _"You are my only friend Rukia…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so let's make this thing right." He said, offering his hand. "Hey, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am a substitute Shimigami. I am addicted to videogames, hate to read, and listen to rock."

"Hi, my real name is Rukia Kuchiki, I am a girl not a boy." Rukia replied, grabbing his hand. "I am a Chappy lover. I adore bunnies. My older brother is a millionaire and a Captain. And I disguise myself as a boy so I won't be discriminated by others."

"It is nice to meet you Rukia." Ichigo said, smiling.

"That's okay with me." Rukia said, smiling.

"So you weren't kidding about..." He said. _I love that smile of hers…_

"I may lie about me being a boy and making up a girlfriend who was also me but I did give you my real name." Rukia said.

"I am so touched." He teased. "So how did you come up with Chappy?"

"I love Chappy bunnies so I made up a clone with her personality. She was so adorable." Rukia replied.

"So were you Rukia or Chappy?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much, I hope there is nothing wrong with that." Rukia said. "You really liked her." He blushed in front of her. She giggled as she watched her partner turn red. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up…" Ichigo snapped, blushing even more.

"Ichigo…"

"Yes Rukia…" Ichigo said, freeing himself from his paralyzed state.

"You owe me a door." Rukia said, pointing to her broken down metal door. They started laughing.


End file.
